You Need To Speak Up!
by WelpThisIsAName
Summary: A pale CronKri Fic that may turn red but for now it's all pale. Rated M for language mostly.
1. Company?

Kankri sighed as he walked by the beach. He knew that if he lingered long enough, Cronus would be there soon. Cronus loved attention and, secretly, Kankri loved that he always came to him for said attention. Kankri would give long winded lectures and Cronus would just listen. He knew that Cronus probably didn't care but he still listened.

Low and behold, Cronus appeared. "Hey Chief! What do I owe thing honor?" He still spoke with wv thing and Kankri thought it was kinda cute.

"Oh, hello Cronus. I came by to see if you would like to hear my newest sermon?" Kankri gave him a polite smile.

Cronus grinned but blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry Chief. I got company over and I don't think she'd like to hear one of your sermon."

Kamkri was take aback but didn't show it. "I see, it's fine. I'm sorry if I triggered you by just showing up. I hope you and your company have a good evening. I'll go going then." He turned and left quickly.

POV CHANGE!

#tigger warning #foul language #emotional #freaking out #dramatic #quadrants

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Did he have a possible matesprit over or maybe a moirail?

FUCK! You… You thought you both had a connection of some sort.

Maybe a little pale friendship developing.

Fuck you are so stupid!

You ran as soon as Cronus couldn't see you. You ran all the way back to your hive and locked all the doors. You usually keep them unlocked in case anyone needed you but not today. You were freaking out. You paced the floor for a long while as you contemplated everything.

Maybe you overreacted. Yes, you most certainly did. Cronus wasn't like by many, much like you. Maybe is was just a new troll that will get annoyed like all the others and he'll come back to you, sad and seeking comfort.

Yes, you will just wait this out and everything will go back to normal. Everything would be fine.

Cronus would come back to you and they would go back to normal.

You spend the rest of the day patrolling online sites for triggering content.


	2. It's Not Alright!

You are Kankri Vantas and you have decided that nothing is alright!

#trigger warning #not okay #feelings

You have seen Cronus a total of twice in the last four months and it was in the presence of that troll girl. You can't even think of her name because it makes you think of how they laugh and hug and talk together. Cronus has barely even tried to reach out to you. Even when he does, you can't respond. You've never felt like this before. Hollow.

#trigger warning #feelings #pale feelings #hurt #lies

You've felt alone and abandoned before but not quite like this. Not even the presence of Porrim made this better. Speaking of Porrim, she has made it her mission to find out what was wrong. She didn't know it had to do Cronus, but she knew it was something. You told her that someone online had him upset and that was all you would say.

#trigger warning #confrontation #foul language #tears #self pity

Cronus showed up at your hive today alone. He looked worried and you wish you could smile but you looked at him passively.

"Hey Chief. How's everything been going? You haven't been around the beach in a long time." Cronus had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Fuck, you just want to hug him and be held by him.

"I didn't want to risk triggering you with my abrupt presence. I apologize for all the times I have done that. It was rude and I should have known better." You sigh and started to shut the door. "If you will excuse me, I was working on a new sermon."

You shut the door before Cronus can do anything. You lock it as tears start to fall from your eyes. You wipe them away as you walk into your kitchen. You were pathetic. You could have let him in. You were being rude all because you were trying to distance yourself from him.

You didn't want to feel like this anymore! Fuck! Why were you being like this? It didn't make any sense. You were supposed to refuse these feelings… You're a disgrace.

You sink to the floor and silently cry until you fall asleep curled up in a ball.


	3. WTF Chief?

You are now Cronus. Kankri seemed to be avoiding you for a long time after you told him you couldn't listen to one of his lectures. You went over to his hive and he didn't want to talk.

You were getting pretty pissed off now. You have spent hours upon hours listening to those god damned sermons and for what? To have him get pissy because you had a friend over? No you were gonna talk to Kankri whether he liked it or not.

You wait a while until you think Kankri wouldn't suspect anything. You get to the back of his hive and wedge open one of his windows. You climb in and look around. The kitch- and fuck Kankri is passed out on the floor. You rush over and lay him on his back. He had pale red streaks down his cheeks. What happened after he shut the door? It was only a few hours.

You sigh and gently pick him up. You bring him to his bedroom and are shocked that he was a human bed. You lay him down on it and tuck him in. You go downstairs to see if he has any food until he wakes up.

Why would he be crying? Why did he have a human bed? Well… you guessed it made sense. HE was kinda like your moirail.. No, not really. He would never want that. He probably got it so that he could understand how humans use it to 'not trigger them'.

Cronus got some food and went to watch TV. May as well get comfortable.


	4. I am So Triggered!

Kankri woke up a few hours later and washed his face before going down stairs. He didn't remember going to bed but he must have managed to get there.

He walked through the living room. "Hello Cron- What are you doing in my hive?"

Cronus looked up at Kankri and stood. "I broke in and found you on the floor. Were you crying before? What the fuck happened Chief?"

"First, language. Second, that is of none of your concern. You are not my moirail. And third, please leave. I find it very triggering that you entered my home without my consent." Kankri said with a straight face.

"Chief-" Cronus started.

"Kankri. It triggers me that you don't even used my name." Kankri added.

Cronus let out an irritated sigh. "Okay, Kankri. I'm just worried about cha, that's all."

"You don't need to be. Again, you are not my moirail." Kankri rolled his eyes

"Well maybe you need one. What-" Cronus was interrupted by Kankri again. Very unlike him.

"I will not partake in such a relationship with you!" Kankri was shaking now.

"Okay, woah. It don't gotta be me but you obviously need someone." Cronus backed away a bit.

Kankri looked at him, a bit of tears in the corners of his eyes. "I don't need anyone like that. Now please get the fuck out of my hive! You are triggering me!"

Cronus just nodded and left. He'd never seen Kankri like that and he was honestly scared. He called Porrim so that she could check on him. He was threatened but she did agree.

Unlucky for all involved, Kankri didn't open the door for anyone. He just wanted to be left alone. He apologized to them through the door and asked them to leave.

Cronus kept trying to get an answer on Trollian but was eventually blocked after getting a short apology.


	5. I Think It's Over

Kankri finally came out of his hive to go to the human bookstore with Porrim. She didn't bring anything up or try to get him to talk. She kept it nice and trigger free. She even bought him a new journal to write his sermons in. They went to a café so he could start writing ideas for his next sermon.

They were enjoying a peaceful time together before their was a bang on the window near them. They looked over and, of course, it was Cronus. Kankri gave Porrim and annoyed look and politely asked if she could get rid of him. She had no problems with that. She went to the barista and explained that Cronus had been harassing them and she would appreciate it if they could not let him in. The barista seemed to agree since they immediately kicked him out.

Cronus was not pleased but left without much fuss after that. It was a human café after all. Cronus did however get a piece of paper and write 'I thought we were friends' on it. He used some gum to stick it to the window before leaving.

Porrim sighed. "Kanny, what is going on with you two? Did he try something?"

Kankri sighed. "It's nothing Porrim. I used to try my newest sermons on him a while ago and he made it clear that he no longer wants to listen to them. I don't want to trigger him is all."

"Kankri.…He obviously misses the attention you gave him. I may not like him much but I can tell that he is trying to be friends with you. You don't have many friends Kanny. You know I worry about you." Porrim sighed.

Kankri looked at her then away. "Porrim, though I appreciate your concern, you are not my moirail or my human mom figure."

"Kanny at least talk to him. I don't care how but you can't just ignore him forever. I have to go meet Latula now but we can do something for dinner if you want. Call me tonight, alright?"

Kankri nodded and gave her a hug before she left. He had a lot to think about and no one to talk to…


	6. Well, You Still Got Me

Kankri was wondering around for a while. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. When he stopped, it was only because water splashed his shoes.

He gasped and looked around. He was at the beach. He sighed and turned to start back to his hive. A hand grabbed his when Kankri turned and there was Cronus, looking kinda mad but mostly worried.

Cronus looked at Kankri. "Kan, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about Cronus. Also, please let go of my hand. I find this very triggering." Kankri said but didn't try to pull his hand away.

Cronus growled. "Look, Kankri. I have put up with your lectures and your fucking trigger warnings for I don't even know HOW many years. We are going to talk about how you're ignoring me now. Let's go." He started to lead Kankri to his hive.

Kankri sighed and followed. He did miss Cronus and he liked holding his hold. It was cool in his warm hand. Kankri tried not to blush as they walked together.

When they got to Cronus' hive, Kankri was set on his couch. Cronus looked at him then started pacing. He was trying to find the right words. Kankri was kinda scared now. What was Cronus gonna say?

After a long while, Cronus spoke. "Look, Kankri. I don't know what happened but whatever it is, let's just forget about it. We can pretend like the last few months didn't happen and we can go back to you practicing your lectures on me and me singing you my crappy ass songs."

"Your songs are good Cronus." Kankri argued a bit.

Cronus was about to speak but just chuckled. "Okay, whatever. Kankri, will you tell me honestly what happened? I just want to know so I don't mess up again."

Kankri looked a bit confused. "Cronus, you did nothing wrong. Did you.. Oh dear, it wasn't you at all." He sighed and looked away. "I didn't want to bother you after you found another friend."

"Friend? Kankri you're my only friend." No Cromus was confused. Wait. "You mean the chick I had over a while ago?" Kankri nodded and Cronus inwardly cursed. "Kan, I just asked her for help. I'm sorry if I made you jealous or feel unwanted."

Kankri looked at Cronus and raised a brow. "Help for what?"

Cronus blushed a bit and looked away. "It's stupid but you didn't like the stuff I put in my hair so I asked her to help me find something better for you."

Kankri blushed a bit now too. "Why? I didn't mean to trigger you or make you feel bad. I just mentioned that it felt stiff."

"Yeah but you said you couldn't do anything to it so now it's not stiff and it actually feels soft so if you wanted to touch it, you could." Cronus smiled.

"Why would you do that for me though?" Kankri asked.

Cronus knelt in front of Kankri and blushed. "Well, I'm flushed for you Kankri. I know that you can't feel the same way or that you don't want to but it's probably good that you know that. I'm okay with just being your friend but I don't think these feelings are gonna go away."

Kankri stared at him, trying to stay neutral faced but the blush didn't go away. Kankri reached his hands out and ran his hands through Cronus' hair. He smiled a bit. "Thank you for being honest with me, and thank you for understanding my vow. I will take everything in consideration."

Cronus didn't know whether to be happy or sad. "Are we still friends Kan?"

Kankri nodded and Cronus lunged up to hug him. Kankri blushed and squeaked. "Cronus, you're triggering me!"

Cronus got off and laughed. "Sorry Chief. I got too excited there."


	7. So What Now?

Kankri had been coming around my hive everyday like before but he hasn't said a thing about my confession or anything. Did he just not care? Was he just using me now or what? I mean, he's kinda more open. We even cuddled once. He was forced to stay over cause there was a storm. He hates thunder apparently.

I'm so god damn confused. I need to ask him. I have to know what he wants from this. I have to know if he wants to try anything. Pale, red, just friends, anything! I just need to know! I sigh and sit on the couch. Kankri's gonna be here soon and I just don't know how to say what I want.

Maybe…. Maybe a song? That might work. Kankri seemed to like his music. No, that's stupid. I'll just wing it. Yeah, from the heart. That always works out well.

When Kankri came over, I answered the door and god damn, he looked so cute. His face was passive but his eyes are bright and happy.

"Hey Chief. You got a new sermon for me?" I open the door to let him in.

Kankri comes in and takes off his shoes. "Hello Cronus. I don't have a sermon ready yet but I thought we could just spend time together today."

I look down at his feet and smiled a bit. His socks match my blood color. "Yeah, that sounds good. Nice socks."

He blushes a bit and lets out the tiniest smile. "Thank you. They looked nice so I bought them." He went over to the couch and sat down. "Should we watch a movie?"

"Sure, I got a new one. It was on sale. I think it's a chick flick though." Cronus shrugged. "I didn't know what kind of movies you like."

"We can watch that human one you like. The one about the wizards." Kankri smiled and got the blanket from the back of the couch.

I grinned and put in the movie. "I'm gonna get us some popcorn. You want chocolate milk?"

He nodded as he started to get comfortable. Maybe he was opening up more. He usually offered to help or said he didn't want anything. It's nice to have him rely on me. It put the popcorn to pop and got the drinks ready. Kankri always liked his chocolate milk extra sweet.

When I got back, Kankri was watching the beginning scene intensely. I put down the drinks and popcorn and sat down next to him. He leaned over rested against my side. Oh god, was this pale or red? Whatever it was, I had to keep cool. I wrapped my arm around him and he didn't flinch or anything. God damn he felt so warm.

Mid-way through the movie, I speak up. "Hey, Kan. Can I ask you somethin?"

Kankri looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Yes Cronus?"

"So, what are we?" I asked and looked away.

Kankri was silent for a while before sighing. "What… would you like us to be?"

"Red." I said before I could stop myself.

Kankri sighed again and moved away. "My vow does not allow it."

"I-I know but we don't gotta pail or nothin. We can just kiss and cuddle. You can keep all your clothes on at all times." Cronus looked at him pleadingly.

"That's not fair to you Cronus." Kankri sighed. "I do not want to be a burden to you."

"You won't be! I have been wanting you in such a red way that I'd probably freak out if you held my god damn hand!" Cronus blushed at being such a loser.

Kankri blushed and closed his eyes. "We can try Cronus. I would try to keep pale at first and gradually go red from there. Is that alright?" He looked at Cronus shyly.

Cronus smiled and hugged Cronus. "Yes. I'm so happy you don't even know."

Kankri smiled a bit and hugged back. "I'm happy too Cronus."


	8. It's Been Kinda Pale

Cronus held Kankri as they watched a movie. It's been three months now of cuddling, talking and holding hands. Cronus was happy with this, he really was. Kankri was warm and soft. He nuzzled Kankri gently. "You're so warm Kankri."

Kankri laughed softly. "You say that all the time Cronus." He rolled over to look at Cronus. "Do you like my warmth that much?"

Cronus smiled and nodded. "Of course babe. I feel amazing when you're here."

Kankri smiled and kissed Cronus shyly. He blushed and pulled away quickly. "I'm going to get something to drink." He fled quickly.

Cronus was in too much shock, he couldn't even kiss back. Fuck, he was blushing so much.

He got up and went to the kitchen. Kankri was getting some water to drink when Cronus hugged him from behind. They were both blushing but stayed like that for a while. Cronus smiled and purred softly.

"Cronus… was it okay?" Kankri was nervous that Cronus didn't like it.

"It was perfect babe." Cronus smiled more and nuzzled his face into Kankri's neck. "I love you Kankri."

Kankri tensed at the words. Love, very human, but Cronus favored human terms more than troll terms. "I'm red for you Cronus."

Cronus smiled more. "I'm really happy Kan. You make me so fucking happy."

"Language Cronus." Kankri smiled.


	9. How Red Can We Be?

#triggers #pale/red feeling #wants

Cronus was over Kankri's hive. He was currently kissing Kankri quite innocently on the couch. Kankri was getting kind of sick of the innocent kisses. They started kissing and he knew it would be slow to get used to it but Cronus hasn't even tried to make these kisses deeper or more red. He guessed it was his fault but damn it he wanted more and didn't know how to initiate it.

After Cronus left, Kankri took to his computer and started to research. He needed to learn more about red relationships before keeping this up.

#triggers #embarrassment #pailing #kinks

The search started innocently enough. A few kissing videos… then a few cuddling videos… then he found himself on a straight up porn site. Kankri was blushing bright red but he couldn't click away. The trolls were a low blood and a sea dweller. The low blood looked to be enjoying himself as the sea dweller ate out his nook.

Kankri was feeling hot all over. He squeezed his legs together and let out a whimper. Oh fuck. He was aroused. He felt his bulge slipping out against his will. He bit his lip as he kept watching the video. The sea dweller was now over the low blood and pushed his large bulge into him. The low blood moaned loudly and urged the sea dweller on, begging his 'master' to continue.

#triggers #touching #claiming #ruined pants

Kankri knew of Cronus' 'daddy' kink and whimpered out. "D-daddy." He couldn't help himself and started palming his bulge through his clothes. He wondered what Cronus would do to him. Would he be as rough as this sea dweller? Would he mark him? The thought made him tremble. He moaned as he palmed himself faster. He was close, the tightness in his stomach was about to burst. The sea dweller in the video pulled the low blood's head to the side by his hair and sank his teeth into his skin. He pumped the low blood full of genetic material as he growled around his neck. The low blood whined as he released onto the floor. Kankri released into his leggings and panted. He whined as he started to calm down. Fuck this was going to be hard to clean.


	10. Did You Just?

Cronus was laying on Kankri's couch, waiting for him to come down. He must have dozed off a bit because he didn't hear Kankri come down. Kankri lay over Cronus, straddling his hips.

"Hello Cronus~" Kankri purred out.

"Uh, hey Chief." Cronus blushed a bit and put his hands on Kankri's hips.

"Cronus, do you mind if I try something?" Kankri asked quietly.

"Sure babe." Cronus smirked.

"Close your eyes." Kankri smiled and when Cronus did, he kissed Cronus slowly, gently nipping his lips.

Cronus kissed back, wrapping his arms around him. Kankri licked Cronus' lip, asking for entrance. Cronus shuddered and opened his mouth. Kankri pushed his inexperienced tongue into Cronus' mouth and blushed brightly. Cronus moaned and tangled his tongue with Kankri's. Kankri moaned and clung to him. Cronus flipped them over and deepened the kiss. Kankri trilled in excitement, urging Cronus on. Cronus growled into the kiss before pulling away. Kankri whined and panted.

"Kan, we gotta stop." Cronus moved away, panting slightly.

"But.. Don't you want this?" Kankri was blushing, legs slightly spread. It was making things worse for Cronus. "Don't you want to be red with me?"

"Fuck, Kankri. You're making it really hard to keep my cool. I don't want to hurt you." Cronus bit his lip and stood up. "If you're ready for more intense make-outs then fine but laying on me is gonna give me the wrong idea."

Kankri blushed more as he sat up. "I'm sorry Cronus. I know you're thinking of me and I truly appreciate it but…. I was doing some research and I think that I want to be more red."

Cronus looked at him and blushed. "What kind of research?" He watched as Kankri looked away, his legs rubbing together. "D-did you watch porn?"

Kankri's face felt like it was in flames as he nodded. "I accidently clicked on it when researching about kissing better."

"Kan, fuck I wish I could have seen that." Cronus groaned at the thought.

Kankri shuddered. "It wouldn't be breaking my vow."

Cronus stared at Kankri. "You.. You would let me watch?" Kankri nodded and Cronus swore he was going to die from excitement.

Kankri stood and whispered into his ear. "Daddy, can you teach me how it works?"

Cronus bit his lip and shuddered. "Babe, I can teach you all sorts of things."

Kankri smiled and took Cronus' hand. He started to lead him up to his room. "Remember that I cannot break my vow."


	11. Triggers NSFW

Kankri couldn't believe this was going to happen. Cronus seemed excited for this. He kept saying how he never even thought about this as a possibility. Cronus was really in this relationship thinking the most he would get was kissing. Kankri felt extremely lucky that he cared for him so much.

Kankri sat on his bed and looked at Cronus. "How should we do this?"

Cronus was blushing as he thought about this. "How about you be against the head board and I'll be at the end of the bed. That way, if I lose control, you have time to kick me in the face." He chuckled.

Kankri smiled and laughed a bit. "Alright."

Kankri got on the bed and looked at Cronus as he got on the other end. Kankri could already feel his bulge starting to come out. He wiggled and took off his leggings. He looked at Cronus and blushed more. Cronus was watching so intensely. Kankri took his sweater off and reached between his legs to start teasing his nook. He bit his lip to keep from moaning. His bulge moved fully out and wrapped around his wrist. He blushed and looked at Cronus.

Cronus had his bulge out already and was stroking it slowly. "Like this baby doll."

Kankri looked away and tried to copy him.

"Kan, look at me too." Cronus smirked as Kankri slowly looked back at him. "You wanna see me too, right?"

Kankri wasn't sure his face could get any redder. He nodded. "I want to see you." Kankri stroked himself faster. He was rather impressed with Cronus' size. He panted as he watched Cronus.

Cronus smirked. "Tease that nook of yours baby doll."

Kankri blushed and did as Cronus said. He teased his nook before pushing two fingers inside himself. "A-ahhh~"

Cronus bit his lip as he stroked himself faster. "That's right. Pretend I'm pushing my fingers into you. You like that?"

"Y-yes Cr-Cronus!" Kankri whined as he moved his fingers inside himself. He looked at Cronus. "Daddy, I-I need help~"

Cronus smirked. "What kinda help?"

Kankri whined and looked away. "Eat me out." He bit his lip as he heard a growl from Cronus.

Next thing his knew, he was flat on his back, his hand pulled away from his nook and his legs spread wide. He looked at Cronus as he lowered his face to Kankri's nook. Kankri moaned out as Cronus licked his nook slowly. Oh fuck, did that feel good. He reached up and grabbed Cronus' horns. He rubbed them gently, urging Cronus on. Cronus purred softly before diving in and pushing his tongue into Kankri's nook. Kankri moaned out loudly, so happy to finally get Cronus in him in some way. It wasn't his bulge so this was okay. His vow would stay in tact. He arched his back as Cronus started to stroke his bulge. Kankri pulled Cronus closer to him.

"Cronus, oh fuck. I-I." Kankri moaned louder as he was brought closer to the edge. He was drooling a bit now. His mind was fuzzy and starting to go blank.

Cronus pushed his tongue further in as he stroked Kankri's bulge faster. He was so turned on right now. He really wanted to bury himself into Kankri's nook. He want to fuck him senseless as he lost control and screamed without a filter. He knew he couldn't. He didn't want to ruin Kankri's vow completely. He would have to settle with this and he was okay with that.

Kankri moved a hand from Cronus' horn and gripped it in his hair. He pulled on it as he tried to tell Cronus that he was close. He panted and whined, trying to get the words out but he couldn't and he released into Cronus' mouth and into the air, getting himself and Cronus covered in his genetic material. Kankri panted and trembled, little clicks and purrs coming from him.

Cronus pulled away and licked his lips. He looked down at Kankri and bit his lip. He lay over Kankri. His bulge rubbing against Kankri's over sensitive nook. He kissed his gently. "You rest here. I'll go take care of myself in the bathroom."

Kankri whined and shook his head. "I-I can do i-it." He panted and looked at Cronus. "Use my mouth."


	12. What?

Cronus stared at Kankri and blushed. "Y-your mouth?"

Kankri blushed and nodded. "Y-yes. I think I can handle it."

Cronus sat up and away a bit so Kankri could get into position. When Kankri took hold of Cronus' bulge, Cronus moaned softly. He blushed as he watched Kankri lick the tip before taking some into his mouth. Cronus moaned louder when he felt Kankri's warm mouth around him. Kankri sucked gently as he bobbed his head. Cronus couldn't believe this was happening! He put a hand on Kankri's head and pushed him further down. Kankri didn't fight it. He moaned around Cronus' bulge and sucked harder.

Cronus moaned as he bucked his hips. Kankri looked up at him as he swallowed around him. Cronus was gonna lose it. This was too much. He grabbed Kankri's nubby horns and started thrusting into his mouth. Kankri was shocked at first but quickly relaxed his throat to let him do as he pleased. Cronus cursed as he forced the rest of his bugle down Kankri's throat and released.

Kankri tried to swallow as much as he could but had to pull away and cough as Cronus released onto his face. Cronus panted and sat back. He couldn't believe this happened. He looked at Kankri and fuck, he looked good with his genetic material all over his face.

Kankri panted some more as he tried to wipe away Cronus' genetic material off his face. "Honestly Cronus. Wasn't that just a bit too much?"

"Sorry Chief but you were just so god damn sexy. I couldn't control myself." Cronus helped wipe away the genetic material. "I never would have ever dreamed about this. Thanks Kankri."

Kankri blushed and looked away. "Thank you also. It felt amazing." He lay down, pulling Cronus with him. "Let's rest now."

Cronus smirked and pulled a blanket over them. "You're beautiful Kankri."

Kankri hid his face in Cronus' neck. "Go to sleep Cronus."


	13. Kanny, Are You Sure About This?

Kankri was out today with Porrim. It seemed so long that they had seen each other. Now Kankri had the task of telling her that he were flushed with Cronus. She knew something was up by how quiet Kankri was being.

"Kanny, are you alright?" Porrim looked at him seriously.

Kankri looked at her and sighed. "Yes, Everything is alright Porrim. I've just been thinking a lot and I've decide that, with all the recent changes in my life, I need to think very hard on certain things."

"What changes?" She raised a brow.

Kankri sighed and looked out the window of the store they entered. "Cronus and I are pursuing a flushed relationship. It is not as hard as I once thought. Cronus is very accepting of my vow and is very respectful of it."

Porrim was silent for a bit. "Kanny, are you sure about this? Cronus may be okay with it now but he will want to pail eventually."

Kankri interjected. "No he won't. When I brought up more red type of actions, he was shocked and said he never even thought about it as an option. He was happy that I thought of it." Kankri smiled and blushed a bit as he looked down.

"Kanny, you're acting like a love struck wiggler. You need to be careful. If you aren't, you're going to yourself hurt and I don't want that." Porrim sighed. "You have very little experience in this so please tread cautiously."

Kankri sighed and looked at her passively. "Yes, you are right. I will be more aware of how we progress in this relationship, but please note that he is being very respectful of my wishes. Cronus isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is."

Porrim hummed but looked skeptical. "Alright. We should all meet one day then. I will love to talk to him about all this."

Kankri sighed. "You are acting like a human parental figure."

Porrim laughed a bit and pinched his cheek. "I need to make sure his intentions are pure for my little Kanny."

Kankri whined and rubbed his now sore cheek. "Please Porrim. We might trigger someone."

Porrim just rolled her eyes.


	14. Human Parental Figure Talk

Porrim was not joking about wanting to talk to Cronus. She invited Kankri and Cronus to her hive for dinner. Cronus thought nothing of it and went happily. Then he saw the look on her face.

They sat, eating quietly. Kankri looked between Cronus and Porrim, not really knowing what to expect. Honestly, what was Porrim's goal here.

"So Cronus… What are your intentions with Kankri?" Porrim asked.

"Uh, well, I wanna be with him. I wanna be there though everything." Cronus smiled a bit.

"And you expect what in return?" Porrim pushed on.

Cronus blushed and looked at Kankri. "I never expected anything other than for him to be there with me too."

Kankri blushed and looked down at his food. "Porrim, please sto-"

"So you don't expect him to break his vow for you ever?" Porrim ignored Kankri for now.

Cronus looked at her and raised a brow. "Kankri means too much to me to ever try and make him do that. I know he holds that stuff seriously and I wouldn't want to mess it up. I told him from day one that I'm okay with just pale stuff if that was what he wanted. I just want him to know I love him."

Porrim sighed and nodded. "If you ever hurt my Kanny, you know I'll hunt you down, correct?"

Cronus nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Cronus, I believe that you are strong enough to make it work with Kankri. Just don't let him do something stupid. Sometimes he cares a little too much and will go overboard to try and make others happy." Porrim looked at Kankri now.

Cronus nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. I just want Kankri to be happy with me."

Kankri blushed more and stood up. "I'm so fucking triggered right now." He left the room quickly with Cronus going right after him.

Porrim sighed and shook her head. "So dramatic."


	15. Was It Real? (Some Fluff)

Kankri sat in the room he usually slept in whenever he would stay at Porrim's house. He was on the verge of crying. How could Cronus be so kind and caring towards him and make him feel so god damn happy. Cronus came into the room and sat in front of Kankri on the floor.

"Hey Chief. What's going on?" Cronus asked softly.

Kankri looked at him and sighed. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"Yeah, of course." Cronus smirked put his hands on Kankri's knees. "All I ever wanted to do was be with you."

Kankri gave a shaky sigh and just started crying. "Fuck." He threw himself at Cronus and hugged him tightly.

Cronus held him close as he fell back. "Woah there babe. Did I do something wrong?"

Kankri shook his head and smiled against his chest. "I love you so much."

Cronus smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too Kankri."

They lay on the floor until Kankri calms down and smiles at Cronus. "Cronus, we should discuss our future together. I know it is a big topic but I think now is a good time to talk about our living arrangements and if we would like to start a family. Such things can't be decided half-heartedly. We also need to tell our other friends about our relationship and maybe get the human claiming rings to show others we are spoken for. I know such things don't hold much value to other trolls but at least humans can recognize the symbolism behind it."

Cronus listened then zoned out a bit then snapped right back in. "Wait. You mean wedding rings? You wanna get married Kankri?"

Kankri blushed and looked a bit away. "Well, if you are asking then I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"Hold on there. You brought it up." Cronus smirked. "Do you want me to do this properly Kankri?"

"Do whatever you wish to do Cronus. I know you love the human traditions and they do seem interesting." Kankri smiled.

"Oh just you wait Kanny. I'm gonna woe you." Cronus smirked.


	16. Doing It Properly

The first thing Cronus did was get Kankri a pin with his symbol on it. It was to show that they were dating.

Cronus had taken Kankri out to a nice dinner and a trip to Kankri's favorite book store. While Kankri was looking at books, Cronus took out the pin and showed it to Kankri. Kankri was obviously confused and looked at Cronus.

Cronus was blushing a bit. "It's a human custom from way back in the day. Guys would give girls their school pins or rings to show they were dating. So, you wanna be official?"

Kankri blushed and smiled. "Of course." He let Cronus pin it to his sweater and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

The second thing Cronus did was set up a party, with Kankri and Porrim's help, to announce to their friends that they were official. It went okay considering that half of them laughed and the other half were concerned for Kankri's safety. Horuss and Meulin seemed pretty excited about it through, so that was a plus… maybe.

The third thing Cronus did was get a ring. It was simple with only two gems embedded into the ring. One with his blood color and one with Kankri's blood color. On the inside it just said, "I love you." It was something he thought about for a long time. He knew Kankri wouldn't want him huge ring. It wasn't his style.

Cronus waited months, planning and thinking up the perfect way to do this. He even asked a few of their friends for help. They all gave ideas and locations but in the end Cronus knew that he picked the right time, place and way to pop the question. He knew Kankri was probably going to cry, so tissues had to be there.

A/N: I'm going to put the proposal separately cause I wanna try and make it more detailed than these other bits. Also, if you like this, let me know. And if you just want the smut back, let me know. ; )


End file.
